The present invention relates to an arrangement for coupling a hearing implant which is at least partially implantable in a middle ear or a passive auditory ossicles prosthesis on an ascending bracket of a human ossicle chain.
Nowadays both active and passive hearing implants are mounted on an auditory ossicles by mounting elements formed as a sleeve and subsequently the mounting element is fixed by a crimping tool on the auditory ossicle permanently. Such a mounting method is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 197 38 587. These known mounting possibilities for middle ear prostheses or hearing devices are however relatively expensive. After fitting the sleeve-shaped mounting element on the auditory ossicles, a crimping tool must be exactly placed to provide a position-accurate and reliable mounting of the implant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for coupling a hearing implant, which makes possible mounting of both active and passive hearing implants in a simple manner and with a guarantee of reliable hold of the prosthesis.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an arrangement for coupling a hearing device which is implantable at least partially in a middle ear, or a passive auditory ossicle prosthesis on an ascending bracket of a human ossicle chain, which in accordance with the present invention has a clip mountable automatically on the ascending bracket.
When the arrangement is provided with the clamp, then the active or passive hearing implant can be mounted without the use of tool, fast and reliable on the ascending bracket. The clip can have spring tongs which are axially displaceable over the ascending bracket. An especially reliable hold is guaranteed when the clip engages around the ascending bracket at four sides.
Since the sides at the relative position of the auditory ossicles for each person is different, it is advantageous when the clip has a movable connection to a hearing device or an auditory ossicles prosthesis. Then an adjustment of the prosthesis or the hearing device of the corresponding characteristics in the middle ear is possible in situ. The movable connection can be performed for example by a shaft of a flexible material. It is however possible to provide a spherical joint between the clip and the hearing device or the prosthesis.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the clip can be formed of one piece of the hearing device or the auditory ossicles prosthesis for a connection with a flexible shaft. It forms in this case one end of the prosthesis or the hearing device implant.
The clip connection, whether in form of a flexible shaft or a spherical joint, can be mounted by means of a plug or clamp connection on the hearing device or the auditory ossicles prosthesis.
The whole coupling arrangement can be composed of a biocompatible material, such as titanium or a titanium alloy, to prevent rejection reactions of the body.